Going Home
by SJ3GIRL
Summary: (Post-Reichenbach) After Sherlock/Captain Martin Crieff has completed his mission, he is forced back into his past life whether he likes it or not... Warning for OC/S, J/M and an appearance from the Cabin Pressure MJN Crew
1. Chapter 1

"I'm home!"

"In here!"

"I know...I can see you..."

Martin lumped his bag by the door and wandered around the couch, slumping down next to his girlfriend, trying to hide his interest to what had captured her attention and distracted her enough to forget the front door opened onto the living room with a perfect view of their flat screen TV, a fact he had disputed early on for fear of theft. But still, Holly wasn't a woman to be argued with...

"How was work?" Martin looked at her quizzically...

"You never ask me about work..."

" Yeah..." Home and Away continued to blare out of the screen... Martin paused it.

"Hey!"

"Ok, explain." She shifted around, crossing her legs to face him.

"Ok, I was bored..."

"I assumed."  
"...and I saw the box set, you know the one Ollie and Lauren bought me last Christmas...well I kinda..."

"Gave in?"

"It was staring at me!...And you weren't here and..."

"So this obsessive behaviour is my fault now?"

"No!" She swung her leg over to straddle him as he smirked in victory. She leant in close. "And making me trip over my words isn't gonna get you into my good books..."

"Oh well...I'll just have to settle with you here." He snaked his arms up her thighs and to her waist, before dipping to his right, bending over and kissing her strongly on her lips. She lost herself in his embrace for a moment before pushing him lightly off.

"End the..." She took a second to gather her words, "...the...um...let me finish this episode. Then we can do anything you want." She looked up at him the most menacing doe eyes she could muster. He consider it for a second. "Did I mention I bought you a present?" Her hand slowly gasped his and guided it down to her jeans. Lightly tugging them an inch down she revealed a thick band of purple lace. Grazing his fingers over them delicately, he decided. Slowly descending down to her neck, he sucked and nipped at her skin all the way up to her ear.

"Anything?..."

She gasped her breath.

"Aha..."

"Ok then." He yanked her back up and she cuddled into his side, dangling her legs over his, his hand protectively placed on her thigh. Pressing play, she leant down, reaching to grab the pilot's cap that had landed on the carpet sometime during the previous events. Propping it up on her head, the corner of his mouth turned up as he began circling his index finger on her leg.


	2. Chapter 2

"John! Door!"

...  
"John!"

Folding the paper he stood with a sigh as his brief moment of peace passed by. Last night had been date night which meant he could wake up when he wanted, do what he wanted and seeing as it was now Saturday, be still in his dressing gown at half 10 in the morning. Of course Molly had other ideas. She'd given in to Stamford's pestering and agreed to come in at 12, which left him on full solo fatherly duties. Not that he had any problem with that. Little Mary was their own little ray of sunshine in an otherwise painful world. Snapping himself out of it he made his way to the door.

Upon opening...

"Daddy!" The overenthusiastic 2 year old pounced upon her father who caught her and pulled her up onto his hip. Chuckling softly to himself, he stepped away from the door to allow entrance.

"Hello, darling. I assume you were a good girl?"

"Oh you know she's no trouble." Mrs Hudson delicately removed and hung her coat upon a peg. John closed it behind her, his eyes not leaving his little princess. "And to be honest it keeps me busy..."

"Tea?"

"The kettles boiled!" A shout sounded from further within their house.

"Oh ok then..." Mrs Hudson took a seat as John carried Mary towards the kitchen. "...and a couple biscuit too if you have any, love!"

John smirked as he grabbed an extra mug. He dipped his head slightly as the grin faded, but his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Daddy! Can I have a biscwit too, pwease?"

"No!" Molly called from down the hall. John lowered his daughter to the ground and with his finger to his lips handed Mary her present. Stifling a squeal, she scampered back into the living room. Following soon after, John presented Mrs Hudson with her drink and regained his previous position.

"So, how was last night?"

"Good, went to that little Chinese round the corner from you."

"Oh, very nice...you know Detective Inspector Lestrade called round last night." She casually slipped into conversation. John looked puzzled. "...He comes around every now and then. I think he feels the need to entertain me because I haven't got anyone to tidy up after anymore..." The corners of John's mouth curled up slightly before frowning again. "He did ask about Sunday..."

"Daddy, what's happening on Sunday?"

"...Mary, why don't you go see if Mummy's ready for work yet?"

"John, if you want me to babysit or..."

"No...Its fine we'll..."

"...figure something out." Molly finished. She stood by the archway between the hall and the living room. She smiled lightly towards John who couldn't help but to return it. He instant felt better, a little bit at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Martin sighed as he lay back against the couch. Days off meant hours of daytime TV which meant he spent most of the day stuck in a zombielike existence absorbing nonsense and losing brain cells. The calming welcome of night-time TV did nothing to regenerate his lost intellectual prowess but it slightly relieved the headache he had gained over the course of the unproductive day. Holly spent her day editing her most recent travel article after her boss reviewed it the day before. His main source of interest for the day was trying to figure out why her attention was distinctively on him the whole day, other than the cultural and enlightening atmosphere of Rome to which she had gone on recon to while he had flown to Canada and then Thailand back to back. It was obviously degrading her work yet she couldn't help observing him. He watched as her eyes darted to the wall clock.

9:17pm.

She glanced back at him then back to her laptop or desk, her lack of concentration making her focus point unidentifiable. She sighed.

"What?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh nothing...I...I need to make a call." She stood and ambled out of the room, down the hall and out of sight. He recollected his past misunderstood actions but couldn't conclude the possibility that they would have anything to do with her recent change in character. She wasn't menstrual or grieving the loss of a well loved celebrity. She soon returned to the room. He turned off the TV and turned to focus on her.

"What's up? Everything ok?"

"You should pack."

"Pack what? Where exactly might we be going, may I ask?" He chuckled slightly but was instantly silenced by her stern yet blank expression.

"It's time you went home, Sherlock."

His body went into a sudden state of rigor mortis.

"But..."  
"Its time you went back, so MJN will fly us in the morning..."  
"Wait, you're including them?!" He stood with the couch between them.

"It's not like I've blown your cover or anything! They think we're visiting a sick relative, so not need to go postal!"

"But how...how can you know...well anything?!"

"Oh come on I've known everything from the start! I know what happened 5 months ago! I know what you did to Molly!"

"Wait, Molly?"

"5 months I waited! And you did nothing! She's just waiting, and lying and..."

"What do you know about Molly?!"

...

"Put it this way, a hell of a lot more than you..."

"Holly...well, at least I'm assuming it is Holly! I mean, what else you are hiding?!"

"Don't you dare turn this on me! After you were planning to just sit by and let her live on, lying to the man she loves and live under a constant shadow of knowing the truth!"

"_How_ can you know this? Anything for that matter!"

"I know when my sister is grieving and when she's faking it! I couldn't just stand by and watch!"

"...Sister?"

Holly lost his eye contact. She moved around to sit on the armchair on the opposite side of the room.

"I read in the paper about your suicide and she'd told me about you in the lab and on cases and stuff. So I checked in with her. She didn't seem right on the phone so I looked into it. I hacked into numerous cameras surrounding St Bartholomew hospital . I found a man training a rifle on John Watson. About a week later I remember Molly's mood changing drastically. Its then I decided to investigate further and figured she must have had something to do with it and that you must be alive. Took me a while to find you though. Your brother's texts were quite helpful I recall..."

"Wait, so you're telling me you knew everything? And what are you talking about hacking and Mycroft?!"

"Well, let's just say I previously understated my...well, let's call them, _abilities_..."

He looked confused.

"Put it this way, I could give you a run for your money...and in a way I kinda did..."

He sighed as he took a seat again on the couch.

"That's one way of putting it...Why now?"

"It's Sunday."

"But you said you knew about 5 months ago?"

"I gave you a deadline. Kinda poetic on the 5th anniversary don't you think?"

"...What about us? What happens now?"

"We pack."

He watched her leave towards the bedroom and faintly heard the door close.


	4. Chapter 4

A taxi picked them up at half 8 the next morning, and transported them to Zurich Airport. It was silent. By the time they had arrived on the airstrip MJN had just landed and was preparing for takeoff. Arthur met them in the hanger.

"Captain! Holly! Over here!" Both rolled their eyes but indulged in their innocent friend.

"How are you Arthur? Your mother well?"

"Oh, I'm brilliant! And Mum's completely normal. But she is quite interested in why you called at such late minute though...well I say interested it was more ranting...and instead of it being last minute she said it was bloody..."  
"That's enough for now Arthur!" Caroline entered and made her way over, ushering them towards the plane. "How are you both? Been keeping him on a tight leash I hope..." Holly laughed nervously.

"Well, I learnt from the best..." She uttered avoiding eye contact, as she crossed past Caroline up the steps into the plane, followed shortly by the others. As Arthur continued further down the plane to help her with her carryon luggage, Douglas emerged from the cock pit.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't Captain Martin Crieff of I'm-A-Big-Shot Airline and Co..."

"Not now Douglas..." Sherlock's eyes not leaving Holly, Douglas sensed some fun to be had.

"Oh, we haven't had a lover's tiff have we?!"

"Drop it Douglas."

"Well, I think I deserve some consolation to having to rush a flight plan for this morning instead of this afternoon!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, your darling Holly has had this surprise vacation planned for a while now, booked it a couple months back. Then all of a sudden last night she calls asking to make it sooner than later...Ask me that's a little suspicious..."  
"If you ask me it's a little, none of your business."

"What none of Douglas' business Capt?"

"Nothing Arthur...and you really should stop calling me your Captain. I haven't been for over a year."

"But Capt..."

His plea was met but a stern look, before Sherlock strided down the plane, placed his suitcase above his seat and took the opposite isle seat to Holly. After he had buckled up and mirrored her in attempting to burn a hole in the seat in front with his gaze, he decided her would reattempt their previous conversation.

"So...Apparently you've had this booked for a while now..."

"I told Caroline that there may be a chance that i cancel before no, to cover you doing anything before now."

"So why did you move it forwards a couple hours? If you've waited this long..."  
"I couldn't stand the tension. In this case a little longer would hurt so I decided to treat it like a band aid and get it over and done with."

He was silent again as he processed her words.

"I still don't quite understand why you involved yourself? What was your plan? To seduce me into telling you all my secrets? It's not like you to plan a big exposé and from what I can tell you already know a hell of a lot more than me..."

"_Prepare for takeoff."_

"Don't be stupid, Sherlock. That was an accident. I wanted to keep an eye on you for the first year. Mycroft had often in the past text John about "Danger night", so when I watched over you on the first anniversary and saw you drinking yourself stupid..."  
"You couldn't help but come over and introduce yourself."

"I tried to distract you, allow you to concentrate on something other than your...position."

"So that's why you came up with the story of that guy hitting on you so he could bring you back to his wife for a threesome?"

"I'm not saying everything was a lie..." She took an innocent sip of water from a bottle, as he involuntarily smiled to himself. She was defiantly a woman any man would lust after, or another woman for that matter. That deep purple dress, dark enough to not attract an automatic response from anyone in the bar that night, but once your eyes were on her they would never be able to let go. She had defiantly evoked a response in him that night. His lowered defences and increased intoxication enabled the instructions from his brain to act more _human_ personified throughout his body, contributing to the events in his hotel room later that night. She was gone by the morning, something that was now clearer in his mind, but as the next anniversary came around and the "egging on" of his then co-workers, gave him the encouragement to seek out the same bar in Denmark again in search of his little "distraction". True enough she was there, in trousers and a low cut top this time, apparently living nearby but travelling for most of the year due to her job. They seemed the perfect couple and also the perfect cover. The pilot and the travel writer. The perfect excuse to be jetting off to different crime syndicate every week yet always having the perfect excuse to visit the centre of Moriarty's web, about 100 kilometres from Holly's apartment. He knew now this wasn't a coincidence, but when briefly asking her in the past she simply said she enjoyed the silent and serenity of the place, in comparison of the holiday hotspots she frequented for work. At least because of her job she would most likely avoid any possible conflict the close proximities may bring and be safe. When he was offered the job with Swiss Airways she had been nothing but supportive. He was wondering whether she had anything to do with it... He had become concerned with Moron's apparent move to Switzerland and was running out of reasons to continue travelling there, when suddenly this perfect opportunity had arisen. They had ended up moving in together in a modest apartment near the airport mainly out of convenience as they would then both have an increased array of destinations to work from the larger airport and he would be able to deal with the increasing terrorist threat and still be home in time for a full cooked meal...

"They're engaged you know." He was yanked out of his mind palace and thrown back into his seat. The plane had just taken off climbing steadily by Herc and Douglas. "Molly and John I mean. I saw that Mycroft told you, for about three years now." Obviously he knew. He was generally happy for them. He was impressed with how they had settled down and carried on without him. He was most proud however of Molly for not giving in to naming their kid "Hamish"...

"Yes, and with a daughter."  
"Mary...Here's them." She handed him her phone. It was a photograph of a photograph. He assumed she had taken it last night so she could show him now easily. She wouldn't have risked having it on there before, she password was odd (5921) but he'd simply been observant, and the three of them posing awkwardly would have undoubtedly given the game away. He'd seen the photo of Holly holding a baby when she went to visit her cousin about a year ago and assumed this was the same child. "...I guess you'll finally get to meet her. Allow for her age when you do. Don't confuse or insult her and make her cry, John says she's a bit of a screamer. Apparently something she gets from her mother..."

"Must run in the family..." They both giggled lightly. "Wait, doesn't that make you a Hooper then?"

"Yeah, I had Ollie say he was a Macalister. It's our mother's maiden name and why are you still laughing?"

"Holly Hooper? Ollie, Molly and Holly?!"

"I told you went you met _Oliver,_ that our parents had a sense of humour..."  
"Well, it just went threefold..."

"You can thank Molly for that. She picked my name. Ollie was 10 and against it but don't mess with a 6 year old Molly...Our parents just sat back and watched. Glad they were entertained..." The smile stuck on Sherlock's face. "Don't know why you're laughing! Sherlock and Mycroft aren't exactly normal names..."

"Well, we've never been normal people."

They sat there for a few moments until Arthur brought down the drinks trolley.

"Can I offer you any hot or cold beverages at this time please very much?" He announced.

"Arthur you don't have to use that with us..."

"Yeah, but I want to Capt! And Mum never lets me and she said I could this time because it doesn't matter if I ram it into either of your legs because you already know how clumsy and incompetent I am!"

"Ah, honey! I personally would love a hot drink." She smiled at Arthur which flooded confidence through him.

"Very well, Madam. May I interest you in a classic Earl of Grey or a Dou...a Doue Egg...a Douw Eggiebert...Tea or coffee?" She giggled while Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I'll have a tea, thank you Arthur. Milk, one sugar please." She looked over to Sherlock for what felt like the first time in an eternity. He sighed.

"Coffee, black, two sugars." She deepened her glare. "...please." She straightened up in her chair and lowered her table to grandly receive her Styrofoam cup.

"There you go, Madam. May I interest you into knowing that I will be accessible to your person for the continued time we are flying in the plane by that button if you press it."

"Thank you very much Arthur." As he held his head high, continuing down the aisle, Sherlock swore he heard him mumbling potential encounters with the empty seats behind them. Waiting till he was out of ear shot, Sherlock returned them to conversation.

"You shouldn't indulge him so much. He'll be a nightmare for the rest of the flight."

"He'll be happy for the rest of the flight."

"Exactly..."


End file.
